narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Normal Day
Return to the story arc? Team Kama story: The Chunin Exams It is a perfectly normal day for Team Kama. They are on their seventh assignment; babysitting the Daimyo's son. "Ey!" Kageno draws his kunais away from the kid, but he gets a hold on one of them. He throws it at Kageno and he barely avoids it. "That's the third time!" Kageno says angrily at the kid. "Just leave it, he ain't gonna stop anyway" Kogone says from the other side of the huge room. "Well, I'm gonna make him!" Kageno hits the kid light in the head before he goes after his kunai. He returns to the same spot and hides his kunais and shurikens away "Now he won't get them either". Kogone rolls his eyes and tries to take a nap. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Kageno says in a superior-type of way. The kid looks around and then draws Kageno's Demon Wind Shuriken from behind his back and smiles evily. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" The kid starts running around with it and Kageno runs after him "GIVE IT BACK!". "Knock it off, Kageno. He's just a kid" Tenten enters with a shelf of cookies. The kid drops the Demon Wind Shuriken and runs for the cookies. He grabs a handful and starts to eat them. "See? That's how you stop a kid" Tenten says proud and places the shelf on a nearby table. She sits down next to Kogone and Kageno goes for some of the cookies. "They're not for you!" Tenten says to Kageno and he sits grumpy down with them. "When's the Daimyo gonna return from his meeting? I need to start training" Kageno says, still grumpy for not getting cookies. The kid finishes the last cookie and continues to run around the room. "Yeah Tenten, THAT really worked!" he gets up and continues his run for the kid. After 10 minutes of running, the kid stumbles over a backpack and falls to the floor. At the same time, the Daimyo enters the room and Tenten and Kogone gets up. Kageno sees the Daimyo and picks the kid fast up from the floor and hands him to the Daimyo. "Here you go!" Kageno grins and the Daimyo takes the kid. He hands them their payment and the three walks out. Kageno then runs in, grabs his Demon Wind Shuriken and runs out again. "Finally! That was the worst mission EVER!" Kageno complains loudly. "Would you put a sock in it, Kageno?" Kogone says, annoyed. A tall figure appears bahind the group. Before the group has completely turned around, the figure appears behind again. Kageno reaches for his a kunai, Tenten does a hand sign and Kogone throws a kick at him. He grabs Kogone's foot and smiles at them. "So you finished your mission then?" Kogone retrieves his foot. "So it was just you, Kama Sensei" Tenten says reliefed. "Yeah, but if I was an attacker, you'd all be dead by now". "That's what I said! I wanna train!" Kageno says loud and amuses Kama. "Ok then, let's head back to the village." Kogone adjusts his headband and they continue the walk back to Konohagakure. Back | Forward Category:Fanon Story Category:Kogone Uchiha Category:Kageno